Sir Jocelyn
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sir Jocelyn was once a Knight of Eventide order but turned rogue once he realized the depths of its depravity. Now hunted by his former compatriots he seeks to join a noble company of soldiers for protection and to fight the Eventide knights. He is equipped with a Long Cavalry Lance, a Dark Hood, Mail Mittens, Dark Leather Greaves, D'Shar Round Shield, Knight's Surcoat and an Eventide Sword. He rides a Saddle Horse that should be replaced ASAP if hired. He dislikes Diev Wodenssen (1) because of his disreputable past as a poacher. He also hates Sir Alistair (2) because he is an Eventide knight tasked with hunting him down. On the other hand, he likes Boadice (3). * (1): Captain, had I known you intended to enlarge your ranks via the recruitment of poachers and guttersnipes, I'm not sure I'd have joined you. Diev will no doubt end pilfering all our baggage and disappearing. * (1): I have warned him to avoid my company assiduously, if he values his continued good health, and must request that you convey to him that I mean it! If I catch him poking about in my baggage, he's a dead man. * (2): Captain, you may find those snarky comments Sir Alistair bestows upon all and sundry amusing, but I emphatically do not! Have you forgotten that he was sent to kill me? I cannot turn my back or get a moment's rest in camp while he remains in this troop! * (2): He resembles a cross between Screwtape and Uriah Heep! His smarmy innuendos will bring about his death, and not in battle, mind you. If you won't make him close his evil mouth, I will! * (3): Captain, Boadice is most skilled in battle as well as a bladeswoman of merit. We need more like her in this troop. I notice she has a strong grasp of tactics, as well. * (3): I'd like to have seen her at the head of that Veccavi army. I'd also wager she'd make a far better queen of her island than that sister of hers! He is a commoner with benefactor personality, making him lord will result on him recruiting Sarleon troops, following The Kingdom of Sarleon template, '''that is: * 1-2 Sarleon Recruit * 2-5 Sarleon Militia * 3-6 Sarleon Trained Militia * 3-6 Sarleon Skirmisher * 6-8 Sarleon Footman * 3-6 Sarleon Armored Footman * 5-11 Sarleon Longbowman * 3-6 Sarleon Man-at-Arms * 4-10 Sarleon Halberdier * 3-6 Sarleon Armored Longbowman * 3-5 Sarleon Cavalry * 2-3 Sarleon Nobleman * 0-1 Sarleon Squire-at-Arms * 3-5 Sarleon Knight * 1-2 Knight of the Lion He will hire on with you for '''5000 denars. While he is an expensive companion to hire, he is arguably one of the best. Jocelyn can make warriors from rabble and heroes from warriors due to his good training skill. Since his training also effects the main character it makes leveling up much easier, especially at the start. His combat skills are not to be overlooked either as he comes with very high attributes and proficiencies. His lack of Power Draw and Power Throw (literally 0) makes him be ideal as foot crossbowman (with his 410 starting crossbow proficiency). Else, you can take advantage of his 7 points in riding and make him a heavy knight, preferably equipped with a 1 handed weapon and shield (to take advantage of his 7 points in shield), else, even thought slightly less recommended, with a 2 handed weapon. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Knight of the Dawn, Radiant Cross Plaguewarden and Silvermist Halberdier. To know more about this, check here. If you have Diev Wodenssen in your party upon sending Sir Jocelyn, Diev will object, and Jocelyn will object if you send Diev. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sir Jocelyn is the one chosen, he may give Monk, War Priest or Inquisitor. To know more about this, check here. As Custom Knighthood Order Trainer Sir Jocelyn, along with Sir Alistair and maybe Lethaldiran (this one requires points on trainer skill, and due his high level, it should be through elixirs), are the three best trainers for a player's Custom Knighthood Order. Jocelyn has excellent starting proficiencies and a high training skill (5), immediately enabling him to train up the bulk of an order's needed abilities once you hire him on. He will excel on leveling the melee skills (Power Strike and Shield), movement ones (he has the highest starting Agility, as well as 7 in Athletics and Riding) and he is best at mastering Crossbows (with 410, the highest). He will also provide a good Strength cap. Category:Companions Category:Order of Eventide